


The Straw That Broke Felicity's Back

by Riotstarter1214



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 20:11:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riotstarter1214/pseuds/Riotstarter1214
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Felicity was alone when Oliver was working out in the beginning of 18 and she put her plan into motion. Challenge at the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Straw That Broke Felicity's Back

Arrow 6

Oliver was doing ceiling pull up planks. What if Diggle was out.

Start

Felicity was staring at Oliver 15 feet above her head working out his upper body. She loved staring at him it was worth not being paid.

Truth was she had the biggest crush on Oliver and has been trying to make a move since they met but she was as awkward as a dinosaur ice skating. 'This was her day' she thought.

After another ten minutes he was about done and dropped down what he didn't know that Felicity had unbuttoned her top and moved underneath him so he landed on her. He was on top of her and she looked like she was in pain from breaking his fall. "Where does it hurt"?

She faked pain, "My ribs". He loved his hand down and was shocked to see her purple Victoria Secret bra. He hesitated before feeling her ribs, "Does this hurt"?

She shook her head, "No".

He moved his hands higher until his finger was brushing the strap of her bra. "Here"?

She shook her head, "It must have just been the shock".

They both got up but Felicity quickly bent down to retrieve her glasses and give Oliver a nice view of her perfect ass.

Oliver was getting an eyeful and held in a growl as he saw her perfect body straining against her clothes begging for his help to undress them.

She looked back at him, "Anything else Oliver"? He shook his head as she headed over to the fridge getting a water. She knew Oliver had been staring at her the whole time.

Oliver then turned his attention to the book and started to flip through for a target. He briefly looked up at Felicity who was giving him a sexy teacher stare. "Do you need something Felicity"?

She just shrugged, "Just waiting for you to pick a target".

He nodded, "I am thinking of taking the night off".

She smiled, "Well I have nothing to do at home and I was hoping you would train me in some ground submissions".

Oliver swallowed a lump in his throat as he nodded as she took her off her jeans to reveal yoga pants. She then stepped on the mat and waited for Oliver. He took his time taking off his shirt and getting ready.

Felicity made a move for a jab and tried to catch him unaware with a kick. Oliver slapped the jab aside and moved into her so he could take her to the ground.

Felicity wrapped her legs around his torso as she tried to grapple his arms.

Oliver in turn pinned her arms to the mat, "I win".

She smiled and started to move her hips and grind into him, "Do you Mr. Queen"?

He wanted to pull away but he had a feeling this was going to happen eventually he just couldn't be friends with a girl.

She kissed him and grounded into him harder with each passing second. "Can you please show me what it's like to be with a super hero"?

He just smiled and kissed down her neck, "Show me what it's like to be with an angel".

She gasped, "I don't need flattery".

He let go of her arms and put his hand on her cheek, "You are the most innocent and beautiful think in my life Felicity."

She felt her eyes moisten at Oliver's confession, "You are someone who believes in good and I know you won't hurt me".

They resumed their kissing which escalated to them undressing each other slash tearing clothes off each other. Each was fighting for dominance Oliver wanted it so he could make slow love to her but Felicity wanted to ride him into oblivion.

She then let him take control, "Promise the second time it will be as hard as you can".

Felicity looked down and was shocked she didn't notice it before. Oliver was hung it had to be at least 8" and thick as a pipe. "Shit Oliver you are big".

He smiled and probed a finger in her hot dripping snatch. "Only for you".

Felicity leaned up and kissed him, "You are so sweet just please be gentle I haven't been with something so big".

Oliver nodded and rubbed the head of his cock on her pussy gathering juices. He then lightly pushed forward into the tightest vice. She was beyond tight it made him let out pre cum like a leak. "Shit Felicity you are too tight".

She was gritting her teeth so she wouldn't scream he was stretching her every way and his dirty talk was making her orgasm build. "Oliver please move".

He nodded and slowly went in and out. Before too long both of them were struggling to keep their orgasms to themselves.

"Ah Felicity I'm cumming".

"Me too ah ah just do it inside. PLEASE"! It was with that last word her pussy convulsed all around his cock. She then felt a torrent of cum rush into her womb. It was hot and sticky and made her feel full.

Oliver just rolled next to her, "Shit that was amazing".

Felicity took the dress off completely. "Oliver I need it again. You make me feel complete. She reached down and lightly massaged his pulsing cock. It was getting hard again especially when she squeezed extra hard. She then mounted him and slowly descended on his huge cock. "AAHHHH"! Every inch was stretching her even eider than before. He even brushed her G-spot as she went down.

Oliver looked at her and grabbed her hips getting ready to pound her once she settles.

Felicity lowered herself down slowly, loving the feeling as it went in and more in as did Oliver, feeling the tightness of her tight pussy.

"This feels so good…" She said as she settled. Now that he was all in she started to jump as Oliver helped her. "Ah…ah…ah…"

Oliver now started to help her rise as he grabbed her hips and started pushing her down every time she went up. "Ah… AH…AH… AH!"

Oliver looked at her jump on his dick, seeing her tits jump every time she did. Felicity looked at Oliver as she kept on jumping. Feeling embarrassed the more she jumped. "Fuck… I can feel you tightening up…"

"AH... I… AH... think I'm about to cum…AAHHH!" she said as she slow down starting to feel the feeling of about to come. No longer able to hold herself she fell forward giving Oliver the control. Oliver grabbed her ass and started to pound it as he wanted to make her cum. "…AH…AH… PLEASE… STOP….I'M CUMMING!" She screamed as she came, but Oliver didn't slow down.

"Ah fuck… I think AH… I'm about to cum too…" He said as he thrusted faster.

Felicity widened her eyes. "NO… PLEASE… AH… CUM IN ME!"

Oliver did as he was commanded and came in her pussy again. He watched with pleasure as she shuddered with pleasure when he unloaded in her.

She collapsed on top of him exhausted she had never exerted herself so much. "Oliver can you just stay here and cuddle with me"?

He nodded and rolled them so they were spooning. "Felicity I have never felt something like that".

She nodded, "Me neither you were just so perfect and caring".

He kissed her shoulder, "You were really wild the second time".

She was beet red and glad Oliver couldn't see her. "Sorry my mind was cloudy and my body wanted it. First was slow and the second was like a porno".

He smiled, "Wow that's high praise compared to a porno".

Felicity stammered, "Not like that you are just so amazing and sexual like a porn star. I mean better than a porn star".

Oliver was laughing, "Felicity it's okay I get it and don't worry about it. I am just happy you enjoyed yourself".

She then drew small circles on his chest, "So…was it good for you"? He nodded. "I don't want to be one of those girls but was I as good as the others you have had sex with".

He kissed her head, "Felicity I am not lying when I say that was the best sex I have ever had. Because you didn't try to impress me. Helena was damaged and even cried afterwards. Laurel was never happy in the bedroom."

"Not that I don't appreciate you comparing me to your past lays. I just want to know I'm special".

"You are Felicity I don't think I can do my job without you. You keep this place running and keep me and Diggle in check."

She smiled and kissed one of his many scars. "So does that mean you might want to keep doing this"?

He nodded, "Yes Felicity I want to keep doing this. I even want to take this to the next level. Do you want to go to dinner tomorrow"?

She pounced on his chest, "Would I? I think the answer is quite clear Mr. Queen. The question is do you think you could handle me"?

He chuckled, "Can you handle an insatiable porn star vigilante"?

She smiled, "Can you handle an IT girl who has another ten rounds in her"?

He growled, "Ten is nothing how about twenty"?

She laughed, "I think I can wear you out first".

He started to caress her curves, "I jump from rooftops and fight crime let's see who wears who out".

End

Hope you enjoyed it.

Challenge could someone make an Arrow reads of one of my fics and they react as the characters would. As long as it ends in Olicity. I would love to do it but since it’s my work I can't be subjective.

Comment if you want more.


End file.
